


In Which There’s A Cat (But Who’s Gonna Notice That?)

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: A little, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Cuddling, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Toys, and they were ROOMMATES, confessions of feelings, light biting, mentioned masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: “I hear you call out my name when you get off in the shower. I know you heard me moan your name before you walked in. What are you waiting for, baby? I’m right here. Take me.”
Relationships: Song Mingi/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	In Which There’s A Cat (But Who’s Gonna Notice That?)

**Author's Note:**

> Doing my best to contribute to the Mingi/Hwanwoong tag bc it’s too dry for my liking and I’ve become obsessed with this ship. They’re both my biases in each group and I live for height differences.

Mingi is surprised to enter his apartment and find it completely empty - besides the cat sitting on the coffee table that simply glares at him when he reprimands it - and dark. He can see a sliver of light slipping through under his roommate’s door, correcting Minho’s original assumption. The apartment isn’t empty, just quiet because Hwanwoong is locked away in his room which is unlike the elder boy. 

“Hyung?” Mingi calls quietly with no response. He sets his things down and locks the door before approaching the bedroom. “Hyung-?” He starts again, surprised when he hears his own name come from the room, in his roommate’s voice. “Hyung I’m home- oh.” He freezes when he spots Hwanwoong, sitting in the middle of his bed with a hot pink dildo up his ass and messy fingers sloppily jerking his cock. “Hyung I’m so sorry!” He shouts, quickly leaving again and shutting the door. 

“No, Mingi.” Hwanwoong groans and the taller boy starts, still standing outside the door. It’s suddenly jerked away from his hand and Hwanwoong is standing there, all of his five foot six naked glory red cheeked and staring up at Mingi.

“H-hi, hyung.” He gulps, fighting to keep his eyes on Hwanwoong’s face. He looks up instead but regrets it when he spots the pink dildo sitting on the bed, glistening with lube. 

“ _ Mingi _ .” The elder coos, bringing his clean hand up to caress the taller boy’s jaw. “I hear you call out my name when you get off in the shower.” He grins, licking his lips. “I know you heard me moan your name before you walked in.” Mingi swallows again, looking down at Hwanwoong. “What are you waiting for, baby? I’m right here. Take me.” He whispers and Mingi whimpers, leaning down and taking Hwanwoong’s lips in a searing kiss that Hwanwoong moans into. He backs them into the room, pushing the elder onto the bed and crawling on top of him. He squeaks softly, reaching behind his back and grabbing the dildo from where it was pushing against his back. 

“You won’t be needing that anymore tonight.” Mingi says and Hwanwoong giggles. 

“I’m hoping I’ll never need to use it again.” He pulls Mingi back down, kissing him deeply. He pushes the younger's jacket off of him and rucks his shirt up, rolling them over so he can attack his abs with his teeth. 

“Ah-hyung-“ Mingi gasps, gripping the sheets. 

“What, baby?” Hwanwoong teases, licking his lips before biting into Minho’s toned stomach. “Are you sensitive? Want me that much?” 

“ _ Yes _ , hyung,  _ please _ .” Hwanwoong sits up and plants his bare ass directly over Mingi’s hard cock, bulging his work jeans. 

“Such a needy baby.” He coos, sliding backwards and unbuttoning the pants. “Don’t worry, hyung will take good care of you.” He tugs them down the younger’s long legs, sliding back up and taking his length into his mouth. He easily pins his hips to the bed, smirking as he pulls up. “Hand me my lube.” He points and Mingi takes a few breaths before doing as he’s asked, breath hitching as Hwanwoong drizzles it over his hard, hot cock. “Are you ready?” 

“Hyung, wait-“ Mingi stops him with a hand on his chest as Hwanwoong moves to hover over his cock, ready to sink down. 

“What is it?” Hwanwoong stops, sitting instead on Mingi’s stomach. “I’m sorry, I got caught up in everything, I didn’t ask if this is okay.” 

“No it’s okay!” Mingi nods. “I just, I can’t do this if we aren’t all-in.” 

“All in?” Hwanwoong frowns. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean it’s all or nothing. We cant have sex this once if- if we can’t-“ He stops, sighing. “I like you a lot. I want more than just sex. And I can’t let myself have this even once if I can’t have it all.” 

“Oh, baby.” Hwanwoong coos, brushing sudden tears from Mingi’s cheek. “Mingi you are my light. With you, it was practically love at first sight. I would never, ever expect you to sleep with me without the promise of more. All I’ve ever wanted is more. All I want is you. No matter what way.” 

“Okay.” Mingi nods and the elder kisses him gently, cradling his jaw. “I ruined the mood, didn’t I?” 

“Nothing I can't fix.” Hwanwoong smirks, sliding down and grinding his ass against Mingi’s still mostly hard cock. “Doesn’t seem like you ruined anything, baby.” He slides his fingers back into himself to make sure before sitting back up. “You ready now?” 

“Yeah.” Mingi nods, out of breath again. Hwanwoong kisses him gently before sitting back and sinking down onto the taller’s long cock. They both let out choked moans as skin meets skin, Hwanwoong completely seated on top of Mingi.

“Oh my god.” The smaller chokes out. “This is  _ nothing  _ like how I imagined.”

“Imagined?” Mingi questions, Hwanwoong suddenly growing shy. 

“You think I sat on that fucking horrendous hot pink dildo and didn’t imagine what it’d be like to sit on your monster cock instead?” 

“It’s not that bad. Pink is a nice color.” 

“That’s-“ Hwanwoong lets out an exasperated sigh. “ _ That’s _ what you’re going to focus on?” 

“Well I think if I focus on you calling my dick a ‘monster cock’ this might be over real soon.” 

“Oh.” Hwanwoong’s hips stutter where they had been making gentle circles. “You like that?” 

“Hyung, I like everything about you.” Mingi says honestly and Hwanwoong blushes, starting to bounce up and down to hide his embarrassment. 

After only a few bounces Hwanwoong gets tired, claiming his thighs already hurt from his own activities before Mingi came home. Mingi doesn’t complain, flipping them over and thrusting into Hwanwoong so hard he moves up him on the bed and forces a strangled moan from the back of his throat. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Mingi.” He groans, digging his nails into the younger boy’s shoulders. He hopes he’ll have bruises where Mingi’s hands are gripping his hips, slamming into him so hard he thinks his  _ ass _ may bruise. “Oh my god, I’m not gonna last much longer.” 

“Me either.” Mingi pants, pressing his face into Hwanwoong’s neck. 

He bites down on his shoulder when he cums, Hwanwoong shouting as he follows right after. They lay there for a moment before the elder manages to shove the taller boy off of him, wincing as he pulls out kind of roughly. 

“Sorry hyung.” He says, voice raspy. 

“It’s okay, baby.” Hwanwoong gets up and stretches, sighing. “Get up, let's go shower.” 

  
  
  
  


“You know.” Hwanwoong says thoughtfully as they’re laying back down, clean and refreshed on Mingi’s clean bed. Mingi hums in confusion as he hesitates to continue, the elder chuckling. “I definitely should have known you’d be a pink princess.” 

“Yah,  _ hyung _ .” Mingi whines but Hwanwoong can feel his dick twitch where it’s pressed up against his thigh. 

“Oh, you like that?” He teases and Mingi whines more. “Are you my pretty princess? Gonna dress up all pretty for hyung?”

“Only if hyung wants.” He mumbles.

“Oh baby, I want it all.” Hwanwoong groans, leaning down and kissing Mingi deeply. 

And if Mingi is late to work the next day, we’ll, he didn’t get a whole lot of sleep the night before.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @ younseasons


End file.
